Never Had A Dream Come True
by oh supernova
Summary: OneShot SongFic. Nick lost the one thing that mattered most to him because he thought it was best for her. How far will he go to get her back? Totally Niley! Please R


**Never Had A Dream Come True**

**A/N;** SongFic OneShot. Let me know what you think. It's set in the future and Nicks thinking back on his past. **Miley was ****never**** famous, she was never Hannah Montana, but they fell in love when he moved in next door.**

Song - Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7. ( Lyrics in italics )

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, or the wonderful song.

**( Nicks POV )**

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

I was staring out the window and it just washed over me. I missed her. It wasn't that quick I wish I could see her, it was the oh my Jonas what am I going to do, I'm never going to see her again kind of missing her.

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

Telling her that it wasn't going to work wasn't the smartest thing. It probably hurt me more than it hurt her, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with her, for her own benefit! What girl wants to live life like that? With their boyfriend always off on tour or doing some charity event. I was saving her from all the unhappiness. I wouldn't be able to make her as happy as she deserved. She deserved much better, and even though I wonder how things would have turned out, it's much too late now. I've tried to find her and she just doesn't want to be found I guess.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but I still can't find ways to let you go_

She was my perfect girl, and I had to let her go. What kind of an idiot am I? When you find your one in a million you hold on to them, you don't let them go! I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I can't even track her down to apologize and see what's going on with her. You'd think it'd be the easiest thing, you know being a superstar and all. I just miss her. I miss her touch, her hugs, and her voice when she got upset, or excited. The quiet whispering when she snuck me into her house all those late nights. I miss the way my arms fit perfectly around her slender waist. I miss the way she used to look at me. But most of all I miss the person she made me. I was always happier and better when she was around. It was like I was only half a person without her, and she made me whole.

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

I haven't seen her since the day I told her that awful news. She went running into her house, and every time I called or rang the doorbell someone yelled at me. I guess I deserved that, but I was already torturing myself inside. Now here I am, heading to the last place I can think of to find her. I need to fix things.

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

I pulled up to the big house and double checked the address. I was here, and maybe, just maybe this person would throw me a bone and help me out. I realize that I was wrong, it wasn't for the best. But I didn't want her to get hurt! I just ended up hurting her more anyways. I am SUCH an idiot.

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

I rang the door bell and stood there. I was fiddling with my hands. The door opened and she answered.

"Nick! What're you doing here?" Lilly greeted me by giving me a big hug.

"I'm desperate Lilly. I need to find Miley and apologize. She's all I think about Lil, you have to help me!"

"Nick. I'm sorry, I can't. She has a boyfriend now, she finally moved on. She waited four years for your dumb self! She got sick of waiting Nick. You blew it."

I started to cry. Yes, cry. On Lilly's very doorstep I started crying.

"Lil you have to. Please, I just have to talk to her."

Lilly felt bad for me and gave in.

"She lives down the street. Number 14, I'd be careful though. Her boyfriends usually there and he knows all about you, and how you hurt her."

I just smiled and gave her a hug. I wiped away a few tears and walked back to my truck.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

I didn't leave immediately. I started to think things over. Here I am, on the other side of the country, about to confront the girl of my dreams. The girl I've loved since I was fifteen. Here I am, at 26, and I still can't get over her. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea Nick." I always repeat to myself. She's just the one for me, and I really hope I'm not too late. I know this is way overdue.

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you  
Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

I put my hand on the keys and turn them. It's only then that I realize Lilly's staring at me from her position on the stairs. She flashed me a small smile and slightly waved. I smiled back but didn't wave.

I backed out of her driveway and went down the street and found number 14. There were two cars in the driveway so I parked in the street. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

She opened the door and then quickly slammed in back in my face. I was about to turn to leave when the door opened again and she came out.

"Nick what're you doing here?"

"Something I should have done a long long time ago Miley."

"What's that?"

"Tell you how much you meant to me, and always will mean to me."

She looked shocked and her mouth formed an 'O'. She didn't say anything so I carried on.

"Miley, I love you. I've loved you since we were fifteen, but I told you it wasn't going to work between us because I thought you deserved better. You do deserve better. I knew I wouldn't be able to make you as happy as you deserved to be, because that's the lifestyle of a musician. I would always be off and I wouldn't be able to be home with you, I wouldn't be able to be there for you every single day, but I realized, perhaps a little late, but I still realized that you are more important than any career of mine. I would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant I could get another shot with you."

_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

She didn't say anything, but she was crying. I just looked at her and I thought she was about to hug me but instead she said something I didn't want to hear.

"Nick, that is so incredibly sweet, but I'm sorry, it's not going to work. Your way too late. If you did this last year, or maybe even a few months ago things would have been different but it's not going to work. I've moved on and I'm the happiest I've been since you left me. I'm engaged to be married Nick. I'm too happy to ruin it all for something that I can nearly guarantee would just hurt me, again."

I was willing myself not to cry. I couldn't cry, not in front of Miley.

"Oh. Well, congratulations, at least now I can say at least I tried. Who's the lucky guy?"

Miley gave me a small smile and my knees felt weak.

"Jake Ryan." She said flashing me a ring.

I just smiled and her and nodded and turned around to leave. At the last minute I did something I probably shouldn't have. I turned around and ran up the steps. I stopped Miley from going back inside and I crashed my lips into hers.

At first she didn't react but then she did, and she kissed me back softly. Like she was battling with herself not to. I quickly pulled away before she could push me away.

"Nothing?" I asked her.

She nodded but started to cry. I knew when that girl was lying, and this was one of those times. I just turned and left.

I had to go pack. But first I stopped at Lilly's house and told her everything.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye._

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

I made my way to the airport, returning the truck I rented and sat down in the terminal. I had a long conversation with Lilly on the phone last night but she wouldn't tell me anything Miley said about our encounter.

The boarding lady called for us to begin boarding. I gathered my things and got into the line. I was the last person in line. When there was only one person in front of me I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey there stranger. Remember me?"

It was Miley. Before I could answer I felt her arms wrap around me. I dropped all my stuff and wrapped my arms around her. She kissed me and whispered "I love you." in my ear. I couldn't stop smiling.

"What about Jake?"

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

"I broke it off, he understood. Nothing can compare to your first love."

I just wrapped my arms around her and I planned on never letting go. I looked over Miley's shoulder and saw Lilly standing there. She was smiling and twirling her keys around her finger.

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

The boarding lady was yelling at me that I needed to get on the plane. Miley looked like she was going to cry. I just turned to the lady and said "No, I'm not leaving her ever again."

"Whatever," was the lady's reply.

I just smiled at Miley and held onto her.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"You better not!" She said with a smile and kissed me again.

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you_

**A/N;** So what do you think? I'm kind of so/so on it. I'm not sure if I liked it, but since it's a songfic I decided I'm not going to post it as a part of _seconds away_. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm going to be writing some Loe OneShots soon too, don't worry. Heh.


End file.
